Pool Shark
by chimney leaf
Summary: When Gohan went off to represent his school at an athletics competition, he never expected to meet the daughter of Mr Satan.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan broke the pack of balls with what appeared to be a rather vicious strike. Three of the solid coloured balls rolled into the pockets. He looked at his friend who he was playing against with a smile.

"I shouldn't let you break..." He mumbled. "Have you ever thought about competing?"

"Nah. It's just for fun." Gohan spoke as he lazily pocketed another ball.

"Don't you ever get bored though? I mean, there can't be anyone that you know who can compete with you. I can tell right now that you aren't even trying but I doubt that I'll get a touch in this game."

The saiyan dropped another ball into one of the far pockets and grinned. "And that's why I don't make you pay for the table. But I do have someone who I play against who is pretty good."

"Oh yeah, who's that?"

"Just one of my dad's...old friends." Gohan smiled. He wasn't sure if he could call Vegeta one of his dad's old friends, but Gohan thought that maybe if Goku had been alive since the Cell games, then maybe they would be. Maybe.

He had started to play when he was a lot younger, even before his teenage years, when he had stumbled across a pool table in a staff room at Capsule Corporation. He watched two employees play a sloppy game, before asking if he could play. One of them kindly agreed, handing him a short cue that was designed for small adults. Even on the full sized table he had beaten the man easily. Apparently Gohan was a natural.

And then when Gohan's mother sent him to high school in West City, where he stayed with Bulma in the week, he had played constantly. Bulma even got a brand new table to go in the room that he stayed in.

He had been surprised to discover that Vegeta was also an avid player, the man having found the exact same table at almost the exact same time. In the weeks after Goku died, the saiyan prince had no will to fight and found fulfilment in other areas.

After that, the pair played whenever possible, sometimes even forsaking training. Gohan guessed thaa t he was pretty good because of the control that he had over his body, and his powerful grasp of physics and maths.

So here he was, relaxing in the hotel bar the evening before the biggest school athletics meet in the country. Looking around he saw students from all over, not just his own school. The staff had decided against throwing the dozens of underage kids out of the bar, due to the retribution that might be brought upon them. None of them were actually drinking any alcohol anyway.

Gohan missed a shot on purpose to give his friend, Will, a chance.

"Nice shot." He spoke, as the ball was sunk. Gohan turned as he felt a presence behind him. A tall blond male had strode up, flanked by three of his friends.

"We want the table." He said cockily.

"Fine, just wait until we're finished." Gohan replied amicably.

"We'd rather have it now." He said as he reached out to pick up the cue ball. Gohan reached out quickly and grabbed his wrist.

"Back off blondie before I crack this cue across your face." Will threatened, as Gohan let go. The boy stumbled back a little, but his friends supported him.

"Please just wait until we're finished. Then the table will be all yours." Gohan said, still in a friendly manner.

An idea struck into the mind of Sharpener, the blond boy rather quickly. He'd just lost face in front of a big load of people that he would be around for the next couple of days. He wasn't interested in a fight, he wasn't a thug. And besides, that skinny kid's grip had been pretty strong. Now when he looked at the boy he didn't seem so skinny, he actually looked sort of intimidating.

So to regain some of his lost honour, he gave them a proposition. "How about, instead of giving us the table, you give me a game, either of you, it doesn't matter." He thought himself to be a pretty damn good player, and irrationally thought that if he annihilated this guy, they'd all run away crying.

Two more of Gohan's friends had shown up, one named Bill, the other Phil. Now the numbers were a little more even. Not that Gohan was worried about a fight, but it stabilised things somewhat.

Gohan looked around to Will, who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "might as well just get it over with now."

Gohan nodded and went over to the coin slot, placing in a one zeni coin. The balls rolled down the chute, and Gohan went around to set them up.

"Do you want to break?" He asked.

"No, I'll let you." Sharpener said with a chuckle.

"Big mistake." Whispered Will.

"How about we make this worth something?"

"You mean, like money?" Gohan questioned fairly innocently. He didn't really want to take this poor, unsuspecting boy's money.

"Yeah, fifty zeni sound all right to you?" Gohan swiftly shook the boy's hand before breaking off.

-

Sharpener's jaw hung agape. He was standing in exactly the same position as he had been in when Gohan began playing. And now he was about to lose.

"Eight-ball, far right corner." Gohan stated as he potted the aforementioned ball into the aforementioned pocket. Gohan's friend's erupted into laughter and cheered the boy.

Gohan turned to his opponent. "Sorry about that, but I don't have fifty zeni on me right now so I couldn't have paid you if I lost."

"Yeah, pay up blondie!" Will shouted.

The blond gulped, and reached for his wallet. He didn't want any trouble, this kid was frightening. Upon handing over the notes, he turned and whispered to his friend quietly. "Let's go get Videl."

-

"_Videl_!"Sharpenerpleaded.

"What do you want Sharpener?" Videl was sitting with Erasa and a couple of the other girls that were on the athletics team of Orange Star High in a tv room inside the hotel.

"We went to go and play pool in the bar, and some guys stole fifty zeni off me."

"Well, that'll teach you not to go into hotel bars when you're underage, won't it?"

"But they were just kids like us, probably here for the meet tomorrow. Are you going to let some bullies get away with it?"

The dark haired girl sighed and stood up. "It isn't like you can't afford it, but theft is theft I suppose. Come on girls, I could use some back-up." They all followed her lead. Obviously they weren't there to help her take these bullies on, but she liked having them around just in case. Not many people would start fights with girls.

-

Gohan heard Will groan and turned to face the way in which he was facing. He saw the blond and his three friends following a group of girls that were striding quickly towards themselves.

The one that appeared to be leading them was the small girl at the front. She walked purposely and he noticed the confidence of her stride. His jaw dropped and he blushed a little. She was probably the prettiest girl that he had ever seen.

Gohan saw as the boy that he had beaten at pool pointed directly at himself and spoke something inaudible. But Gohan was in fact rather adept at lip reading, and knew that he had said "that's him".

The males hung back as she made her way up to him. "You stole some money from that guy. Are you going to give it back or am I going to have to force you to do it?"

"I can't believe that you went crying to your litle girlfriend just because my friend beat you!" Will shouted over to Sharpener.

"That idiot is NOT my boyfriend, nor is anyone else!" The petite female screamed. "You all got that?" She seethed through clenched teeth, staring at them all one by one. She never allowed herself to be associated with boys in that way.

Without warning, she began to delve her hand into one of Gohan's pockets, without realising the implications of the act. A chorus of cheers and shouts erupted, and Gohan pulled her hand away as she came dangerously close to...things.

"Whoa! Slow down there honey." He said as he blushed an even deeper crimson.

"Don't get any ideas you pervert, I'm just trying to get his money back so that I don't have to listen to his whining."

"I think she likes you, Gohan." Bill said, but regretted his action straight away as she focused her attention on him.

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Why do I get the impression that at the end of every one of your sentences lies an exclamation mark?" Gohan asked.

Phil stepped forward and tried to be diplomatic about things. "Your friend challenged mine, and it was him who wanted to make it for money. It isn't our fault that he's such a sore loser."

"Whatever, just give me the money."

Gohan pulled the notes from his back pocket and fanned the girls face with them. She made a grab but he was far too quick, lifting them high above her head. She took a step back, crossing her arms over he chest. She looked him in the eye, and he held her gaze.

There was something about her eyes, something that he couldn't explain, and he couldn't remove his gaze from them.

"I know who you are." He said finally. He turned to his friends and spoke. "You know that this is Videl Satan, right?"

"She ain't the police."

"Yeah, that's your money, you won it fair and square."

Videl turned to her classmate. These guys didn't seem to be budging from the idea that the money had been won, not stolen, even in the face of her identity. "Be honest Sharpener, is this true?"

He tried pretending to ignore her, and that was all the proof that she needed. Now she would have to apologise. She hated to apologise.

"It looks like I should be saying sorry to you."

"No problem." Gohan held the cash in front of him for her to take. "But I'd rather that you just gave them back to him, I don't need them, and I don't need any trouble."

"If you're sure...?"

"Absolutely." She took the money slowly, and threw it on the ground behind her, where Sharpener scrambled to pick it all up.

"Sorry again, and maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as she turned to walk away with her friends, smacking the blond on the back of his head as she passed, knocking him further down. Gohan watched her until she had turned a corner, and hoped sincerely that he would see her again.

* * *

**This is just a two chapter story that I just wrote on a whim. If you have any questions about the timeline or why this situation has happened just leave a logged in review or an email address if it is anonymous.**

**Plus, I think that a Gohan really would be good at a game like pool, since he and Goku probably got over the initial problems of self control during the Cell Games.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This turned out a little longer than I expected but I still wanted to keep it as a simple two part story.**

* * *

Videl screamed out loud, not worrying about waking any of the other girls that she was sharing the room with, because none of them were actually asleep, and for very good reason.

The idiots in the room next door had been keeping them up for hours. It was all right earlier on, a little playful banter between friends was to be expected when they were all staying together without the supervision of parents.

But now it was gone two o'clock, and they had to be out on the track at eight the next morning.

The other three girls were desperately covering their heads with their pillows, attempting to drown out the sounds. Videl banged against the wall three times as hard as she could and shouted through. "Shut up!"

There was a brief silence, until a thunderous roar knocked her back from her position with her ear against the wall. "NO!"

"That's it, I'm going round, could one of you keep the door open for me while I'm out?"

"Sure Videl, but don't you want us to come with you?" Erasa asked.

"No, you'd better stay in here, this could turn ugly." She rolled from her bed and stood. She wasn't exactly wearing much, just loose athletics shorts, the baggy sort that were still quite short. Her sky blue top was form fitting with two thin straps over her shoulders. Her legs and stomach were exposed, and the top accentuated her breasts, but she could handle a little gawking from some immature boys if she could just get some peace and quiet.

She stormed to her neighbour's door and hammered on the door repeatedly until it was opened.

An observer would be hard pressed to figure out which of them was more shocked. Videl recognised who it was immediately. The boy from the pool table. And he had the audacity to stand there half naked right in front of him. She blushed a little. She had never seen a body quite like his, even on grown men, let alone a teenager. His upper body and arms looked incredibly strong, but he was also lithe and slender and she could tell that he was a very good athlete. The other boys probably wouldn't stand much chance against him tomorrow.

But then she realised that what she really meant was _today,_ and that she had come around here for a reason, not just to stand there having little fantasies about how nice it would feel to be wrapped up in his arms.

She pushed past him, hoping to do something to get here mind off him. "Put some clothes on!" She ordered as she passed.

He would have said that he could say the same thing about her, but he was far too busy thinking about how soft the skin of her hands had been as she pushed through the doorway. The feeling lingered for another moment before he hurriedly followed her into the room, as one of his friends cried out. "Ah! Get out you crazy woman!"

The girl looked around the room in disgust. They had been there a day, and already the room was like a tip. Clothes lay strewn across the floor, there was even food on the beds, toothpaste on the walls, and pillows that had exploded, just to name a few things.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust before she went on her rant. "Do you know what time it is?!" She hissed. "It's two o-frickin-clock in the god-damn morning, and we, including you ignorant ass holes have to be up at the crack of dawn! For the biggest school athletics competition in the country might I add." She kicked out at the wardrobe for added effect, cracking it in the process.

"If we get billed for that, I'm gonna tell 'em it was you." Phil spoke up, but was silenced immediately.

"Quiet!" She screeched. She was about to start again, but she felt a pair of arms lodge themselves around her waist and begin dragging her backwards towards the door. She tried to struggle free but found that it made absolutely no difference to her situation.

"Let me go you animal!"

Gohan shushed her. "People are trying to sleep."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm getting the exclamation mark thing again." He said as he placed her just outside the door, and moved his arm across to bar her from coming back in.

"It isn't my fault I'm an emotional person, and anyway, it's your stupid fault that I'm angry." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

He looked at her for a second or two. He really wished that she hadn't come around in what she was wearing. He was liked what he saw, but now he would never get a wink of sleep with her image burned into his mind.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I'm not usually this inconsiderate, and neither are my friends. We just got a little carried away, didn't notice the time. You know how it is..."

"That doesn't help me get a good night's sleep though, does it?"

"I promise that we'll be quiet from now on, you have my word. And if you or any of your friends don't do as well as you think that you should at the contest, then I'll do anything you want."

The perverted side of her knew exactly what she wanted, but she'd never admit it out loud. "OK, but I'll hold you to it. You won't be able to sneak away if I want to find you."

"Fine, now I think that you should return to your friends." He turned his head in the direction of her door, where her three room-mates had their heads peeking into the corridor, one head above the other.

"Your name, it's Gohan right?" He looked at her, surprised that she remembered it, as far as she knew, his name had only been mentioned once during the altercation earlier. "Don't look so surprised, Gohan isn't your average, everyday name."

"I guess not." He said sheepishly,

"Goodnight Gohan." She whispered.

"Uh, yeah. Goodnight miss Satan." He replied softly.

He watched her walk back to her own room, oblivious to the three sets of eyes that were watching his own until it was too late. The swing of her shapely hips was hypnotising to his adolescent mind. He averted his eyes quickly to avoid further embarrassment.

However, he darted quickly back into his room as their giggling began.

The next morning, Gohan didn't wake up from a nice pleasant sleep. In fact, he never even got to sleep at all. How could he? All he could think about was that girl, and how badly he felt for keeping her and her friends up for hours. And more importantly he was thinking about what she might make him do if she decided that he owed her. Women were the devil's children, they were evil.

But he felt surprisingly sharp, one of the benefits of being a saiyan he supposed. He was currently out on the track of the stadium that had been taken over by this event. Looking over to where the student's of Orange Star High were crowded, he spotted her. Even at this distance he could tell that she, and just as crucially, her friends, all looked fairly lively.

Looking around at his own gang, he couldn't really say the same thing. But this was always the way it went, and they always seemed to pull it off. His three close friends were all with him on the 4x100 relay, but he wasn't worried. If he had to, he could just step it up a notch. At the risk of breaking the world record and exposing himself even further though.

He looked over at Videl again, but turned away quickly as he caught her eye for a moment. She must have been looking at him too.

He tried to focus on other things. He had a lot of events to compete in today, the relay, the heptathlon and the sprint. He didn't have time to worry about pretty girls from Satan city.

Videl watched him turn away and felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Last night she had endured endless teasing about that boy. It had taken her what seemed like forever to fall asleep, because she had been resisting. She had resisted any thoughts that she might have wanted to think.

But he seemed like such a nice boy, and he was so handsome, so there was nothing she could do but drift off into slumber land while thinking about being hugged, kissed, and going out on dates like normal girls. Maybe if he'd gone to her own school...

Suddenly there was the sound of a thunderous blow on a whistle, as a voice began ordering the athletes over a megaphone.

Over the course of the day, the two of them tried to secretly watch the other's performance as much as possible. Often their eyes would meet, at which point both of them would hastily turn away, their cheeks filling with redness. Their paths never crossed, however, whether by chance or conscious avoidance of real contact.

Videl was amazed at how incredibly fast he was, and how versatile, as he soundly defeated every other bot in every discipline of the heptathlon, ending up in an incredibly high score for this level.

Gohan was quite shocked at the events that the girl took part in. Upon seeing her physique, he had suspected that she was a long distance runner, perhaps the sprint at a push. Despite his thoughts however, she was nowhere near the long distance events, although she did beat the other girls in the sprint quite comprehensively.

It was the fact that she took part in the events that were generally the preserve of far larger girls. But he guessed that being the daughter of the world champion would make you pretty strong.

Later on that evening, there was a small presentation in one of the reception rooms of the hotel that the organisers had booked for the night. Due to this, any teachers, coach drivers, etc. were likely to get drunk. That was why nobody would be leaving until the day after.

Gohan sat through it patiently, clapping politely as names were announced and awards given out, and trying not to embarrass himself when he had to go up to claim his own. Like most of the boys, he couldn't take his eyes off Videl when she went up to receive her own medals.

"Now, we are reaching the end of the evening's proceedings." A chorus of cheers erupted from the cheekier students. "However, there are two more awards to present. Both are for Outstanding Athletic Achievement over the day's events. One male and one female."

Both Gohan and Videl knew it was the two of them. Gohan tried not to think that it was himself, but he was realistic, and no one else had dominated every category that they had entered.

Their names were announced, and everybody clapped, and the kids who went to the same schools as the pair cheered for their classmates. Because this was the big award, they had to remain on stage and have a photograph taken with the dignitaries.

As they walked off the stage, and the master of the proceedings began his final speech, Gohan really wanted to congratulate her on doing so well, but deciding against it, since it would be rude to speak while the guy on the stage was enjoying himself so much.

She turned around for a moment and smiled at him, and he smiled back. It felt natural to smile at her. It felt _really_ good.

Gohan was lying back on his bed, still fully clothed, the covers hadn't even been touched. His mind was blank. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see a thing since the lights were all off. His friends had all gone to sleep. It wasn't as though they had gone to bed early, it was just very late. He guessed that it could have been around four in the morning.

Upon feeling his pocket, he noticed that he had a few of the right coins in his pocket. He always had them, ready for any pool table that might be around. It was his only vice, and in his opinion much better than drugs or alcohol.

He tried to get out of bed quietly, but the springs squeaked, and when he set foot on the ground, the floorboards creaked. Luckily he didn't sense any of the others stirring even a little.

In the next room along the hall, Videl heard both of the sounds as clear as day. She couldn't sleep either, and still felt alert. She crept to the door and opened it a crack. The hallway was lit, but only dimly, but there was no mistaking him. She grabbed her key and followed him.

She didn't know why she did. Maybe she wanted to know why he was awake at four in the morning, maybe she just wanted some time alone with him. She berated herself. She didn't even know this person, this _boy._

However, she felt as though she wanted to get to know him, she _needed_ to.

They were growing ever closer to the place that she thought he was headed towards. He suddenly ducked into a room, and peered at the sign above it. A restroom. She thought that it might be a little weird for her to be waiting outside the men's bathroom, so she decided to go to the pool table, and get there before him.

As he approached he saw what he was expecting. She thought that she had been hiding herself well, but how could he miss her?

"I thought that you'd turn up sooner or later." She proclaimed smugly.

He looked at her sat on the edge of the table, legs crossed delicately, the way that she had been taught since an early age, and her hands were placed on the flat surface of the table behind her. She was the best thing that he had ever seen on a table, including food. They didn't make girls like that in West city.

"You didn't want to wait outside the restroom then?" He said nonchalantly, and she looked annoyed for a moment, but it passed quickly.

"How did you know that I was following you?"

"I could smell perfume, you were quite close."

"I forgot that my friend made me wear some to that thing earlier. Funny that I can't smell it though. Maybe I just got used to it."

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, must be it..." Maybe it was because he had an alien's sense of smell.

"Well done by the way. You were really great today."

"You too, I couldn't believe how fast you were."

"I noticed that your friends did pretty well too. Does this mean that I'm off the hook for last night?"

"I suppose so." She said with a smile. "For now." She added. The girl hopped off the table as he walked around to the coin slot.

"Do you want to play?" The boy asked.

She looked a bit hesitant. "I'm not sure. I've never played snooker before."

"Me neither. We can play pool if you like though?" He teased.

The look of anger returned, scaring Gohan in the process. It sent shivers down his spine, and he liked it. He liked how she was so small, but yet so strong and confident. Maybe she was a little arrogant, but she was Mr Satan's daughter after all, and was nowhere near his level of pure arrogance.

"I'm joking!" He said quickly, trying to get her mood to dissipate. He handed her a short cue, and luckily she took it without trying to clobber him with it.

He set the balls up while he explained the game. He couldn't believe that she'd never played before, and he was worried just how bad she might be. But for him, pool was an easy game to learn, but difficult to master so hopefully she wouldn't have too much trouble getting the basics.

Gohan placed the white in front of her on the table, and she bent down into position. Luckily, or one could say unluckily, he wasn't stood behind her, and so he wouldn't just stare at her rear as she bent.

She didn't appear to be having too much trouble, but he took that back as she took her shot. The ball rolled pathetically a few inches forward and off to the left, not even reaching the pack. Her forehead banged down onto the table and she laughed at her attempt.

"Not a bad effort, you just need to work on your technique a little."

Her bright eyes darted upwards. He was completely serious, no hint of amusement at all, he just stood there smiling at her. She found herself smiling back, wondering if he was as sweet as that all the time.

Without thinking, he wandered over to where she was stood, and rearranged her fingers and hands on the cue. "Now, try again, and just focus on the centre of the ball. All you need to do is make sure the white hits hard enough for four of the balls to hit a cushion."

She did as she was told, and surprisingly enough found that she managed to hit something. She was disappointed that nothing went into those hole things in the corner, or pockets as he called them, but was reassured when he told her that that hardly ever happened with beginners.

"Who taught you how to play?" She asked.

"No one really, I just sort of fell into it and couldn't stop."

"Why'd you start then?" She wondered if he was getting annoyed with her questioning.

Gohan felt like he could open up to her a little, let her know some of his true feelings. "I used to fight a lot, martial arts, you know what I mean?"

"Duh?! My dad is the world champion after all."

"Oh yeah. Well, my dad kind of...died, and I used to do martial arts with him a lot. I lost focus after that, and even though my other friends and teachers were still into it, I just didn't feel like it. Plus, my mother never really liked it that much, even though she used to be really into it. She was just interested in me doing well at school."

"Sorry about your dad."

"No problem, it was nearly nine years ago, I'm over it."

"I know what you mean. My mother died about the same time. People never know what to say, even though you're over it. Like when I said sorry just then, it's like a reflex action."

He looked over at her. That was just what he thought too. They had a lot in common.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You put that ball in the pocket and then the white went spinning all over the place, and now it's in the perfect place for you to put that other one in."

"It's called spin." He said simply. She looked at the ball incredulously. It was funny how people were amazed by new things that they didn't understand.

Videl suddenly thought that she was making herself look very stupid, so she changed the subject. "Where are you going to college?"

"Satan city." He responded. She felt her heart beat a little faster. Obviously she lived there, and she knew that he must know that, but she was going there as well, wanting to be able to continue with her duties.

"Me too!" She exclaimed.

Gohan felt himself getting a little hotter as well. Should he try to initiate some way to keep in touch with her. He felt as though he really wanted to, not just because he was so attracted to her, but he seemed to share some sort of connection with her. It wasn't as though they had really spoken that much or that deeply, but he felt close to her.

How ironic that he should meet up with the daughter of the man who took the credit for Cell. Not that it was a problem, if it had meant that this precious girl had received a good childhood, it was enough.

They were still playing their game, and Gohan had even missed some shots on purpose to give her a chance. She knew what he was doing but didn't say anything.

Gohan looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was rising. They had played a few more games, he didn't know just how many, but it must have been getting near to breakfast time. Still neither of them were tired.

The young male remembered that he still had to pack his things and that he was going to tidy the room up so that the maids didn't have to deal with such a mess.

She sensed that he seemed to be anxious to leave. She felt the same, but she didn't want to leave him either. She hoped that he felt the same.

"Um, do you have a pen?" She asked.

"Yeah, I always carry one." He pulled it from his pocket to show her, and she strode over, taking it from his hand.

"I don't have my phone on me right now, and I hope that it wouldn't be too forward if I gave you my number. I'd really like to keep in touch. It won't be long until university starts."

"Sure, it'd be great to have someone that I know to show me around."

She nodded and gently took his hand, and scrawled her number on the back of his hand.

"Now don't go washing it off, I won't be happy if I never hear from you again."

"Maybe we need some insurance then. Like a back up."

"Right, then you write your number on my hand." She handed her the pen, and he took her dainty hand in his own, noticing how small and delicate it was compared to his own. Videl also noticed how large his hands were, and got butterflies in her stomach when she had a thought that one day they might be holding her and touching her as a lover would.

Once he had finished, she took the pen off him and decided that just to make sure, she would give him her home address.

"I'll probably be staying at home at first. My house isn't exactly that hard to miss, but here is the road name anyway. Just watch out for my dad if you come knocking."

She turned to leave, but after a few steps remembered that she still had his pen. Upon turning back around to give it back, she stood on one of her shoelaces that had worked its way loose. The small girl began plummeting towards the ground, and her expression would have been amusing.

Her fall was prevented by two strong hands about her upper arms that steadied her. She was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. She had fallen right into his chest.

She peered up to him bashfully, and he was looking right down at her. "Sorry." She whispered.

He didn't answer, he just brushed his fingers through a few strands of her silky tresses, before gently tilting her chin up so that he face was in better orientation relative to his own.

He'd never done this before but it felt so natural. She closed her eyes, and he followed suit, and their lips met. Her fingers grasped at his shirt ever tighter, feeling the firm muscles beneath, and his arms moved to enclose her waist, pulling her even closer to his body.

They weren't ready to go just yet.

* * *

**How was the ending? Not too corny I hope. I think that I got everything down that I wanted to.**


End file.
